Phenomenal Woman
by balladsinthebluegrass
Summary: When Michonne considers her future, whom does she see standing next to her? A two-part fanfic. Rated M for language and adult content. I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Santiago's lips mashed against Michonne's as his hands stroked the smooth skin of her belly just above the waistband of her jeans. The two had been talking and indulging in a bit of cuddling on his couch after their lunch date, and as the kiss deepened, she sensed that matters were quickly progressing. When his hand dipped a little lower, just inside the gap between her stomach and her jeans, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Ti, but I really have to go," Michonne said, glancing at the clock above the fireplace. "I'm going to be late as it is if I don't hurry."

A mischievous grin on his face, Santiago replied, "Skip it. Just this once. I'll make it worth your while."

 _That's one of the reasons I need to get out of here_ , Michonne thought, but she said, "No, you know how important his training is. It's been nearly six months, and he's really started showing some improvement. He has to practice every day. Now is not the time to get lazy."

"So let Rick do it. Carl is his kid, anyways, not yours," Santiago grumbled, pouting slightly.

She was quiet for a moment before pointing out, "He's as good as mine, Ti. I love him like my own."

"Michonne, I didn't mean —", Santiago said quickly.

"Besides," she interrupted, "Rick does do it. He trains him with guns one day, Morgan's on the bo staff the next day, and I teach him melee weapons and hand-to-hand combat the third day." Michonne sighed and stood up, straightening her clothes. "We all have our jobs to do." She walked towards the front door on the other side of the living, but Santiago remained on the couch, his foul mood evident from the stormy look on his face. "You could help, Ti," she offered. "You know a hell of a lot from your Army days. Semi-automatics, grenades... You could teach him."

Picking up their lunch dishes and heading into the kitchen, he said shortly, "I've got better things to do."

Michonne rolled her eyes and closed the front door behind her. _Not the best ending to a date_ , she surmised grimly as she jogged towards the Grimes' house. She knew Carl would be waiting for her in the backyard.

Part 2

"Fuck that shit," Carl growled as he and Michonne entered the kitchen through the back door. He slammed it behind him as hard as he could. The noise didn't even make Judith jump as she sat in her high chair, munching away at some apple slices. She had become accustomed to such loud, sudden sounds over the last few months. At the stove, Rick stirred the meat he was cooking and waited patiently to find out what was the problem now. He, too, had become accustomed to Carl's outbursts.

"Don't pander to me like a motherfucking child," Carl continued, adjusting the bandana that wrapped around one side of his head.

"I was serious," Michonne responded calmly. "I said you did a good job in training today, and I meant it. You've come a long way, and you've learned to protect your blind side almost as well as the other one. I didn't touch you once while we were sparring."

Carl's one good eye glared ferociously at her. "That's because you didn't want to. You were taking it easy on me," he spat. "You could have loped my head off any time you wanted."

She was unmoved by his accusation. She simply raised an eyebrow and noted, "I've always been able to kick your ass, Carl. Do you really expect to beat me?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before the tension melted away. Carl hung his head sheepishly and grinned. "Nah... not _yet_ ," he emphasized impishly.

"That's right. And I'll kick it again the next time you accuse me of going easy on you," Michonne teased. "Now, get up to the shower. You smell terrible."

As Carl kicked off his shoes and trudged up the stairs, Michonne walked over to Judith. She kissed the toddler on her ginger head, then greeted Rick at the stove by pressing her lips to his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What was that for?" Rick asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"For putting up with _that_ day in and day out," Michonne nodded toward the ceiling, from which the sound of the upstairs shower turning on emanated. "He knows all the right buttons to push, and some days, it's like all he wants to do is push them."

"Yeah," Rick agreed quietly as he stirred the meat on the stovetop. "I'm sorry he was so rough on you today."

"Hey," Michonne lightly grabbed his chin and directed his gaze toward her. "Don't say that. Don't apologize. You know I'm right where I want to be, doing what I want to do. You and Carl are the two most important men in the world to me. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing."

 _The two most important men..._ Rick repeated in his head. He could have kissed her for saying that. As she stood next to him, her skin glowing in the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window, her eyes on his, he thought of how natural it would be to lean over and give her a little kiss on the lips. How right. He knew that she wanted him, perhaps even as much as he wanted her. He'd known for a while, having realized it not long after Carl was injured. She was his best friend, and they'd been through hell together since the accident.

 _Well, we all call it that_ , Rick thought grimly, _but we know it was no accident_. He lowered his head back to the pot on the stove before him, and just like that, the moment was gone. Michonne walked towards Judith, and Rick pretended to be engrossed in making dinner. He hated to withhold anything from Michonne that she wanted. Not that she had ever said that she wanted it, not in so many words. But from the glances, the softness in the tone of her voice when she spoke to him, the way they held each other in the roughest portions of Carl's recovery, Rick knew. _I won't allow it_ , Rick lectured himself for the thousandth time. _She deserves better than me. Better than an adulterer. Better than a man who's so engrossed in a woman he has no business being with that he nearly gets his own kid killed._ He was thankful, though, that she had decided to stick around, even when everyone else had moved out and gotten houses of their own, to help with Carl's recovery and all the other responsibilities a single dad has to carry. They managed the Alexandria Safe Zone together, and it was easy to conduct business and maintain order when they were nearly always available to one another. They had worked so well together rebuilding the community after the herd attack, some people around town joked that they might as well be one person. Rick didn't want to think about her being anywhere else besides close to him. Despite his resolve to keep Michonne free from romantic entanglements with himself, he had still been somewhat unprepared when Santiago asked her out a month ago. Rick hated any idea of her with someone else, but he knew he had to be fair and hold his tongue. He couldn't simultaneously hold on to her and let her be free. If he wasn't going to make a move, Rick reasoned, it only made sense that some other guy would, sooner or later, and he forced himself to behave reasonably.

Michonne grabbed a few board books off the shelves in the hallway, picked Judy up from her high chair, and settled her on the kitchen floor with the books. The toddler happily flipped through her favorite book, pointing at the pictures while she babbled away, as Michonne rejoined Rick at the stove. "So, what smells so good?" she asked. "Mmm... spaghetti?"

"That's right," Rick affirmed with a smile. It was one of the few dishes he knew how to make well. After the walls had been repaired and order returned, Daryl had taught a few of the Alexandrians how to hunt, and there was now a steady supply of meat to the Safe Zone. Olivia, the community pantry manager, had turned the wild boar into some amazing sausage, and the savory smell of the meat cooking now filled the Grimes' kitchen.

Carl tramped down the stairs, his hair still damp from the shower. He gently picked up his little sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Judith jabbered at him and yanked on his hair, and Carl laughed. She was the only one in the entire world with whom he was always tender, patient, and loving. Everyone else was a target for his scorn and foul language, but he loved Judith unconditionally. "Dad, I'm taking Judy and going over to Daryl and Carol's," he said matter-of-factly.

Seemingly out of the blue, Daryl and Carol had announced one day four months ago that they would be getting married the very next week. When someone had objected that they hadn't even been dating, Daryl had shrugged, and Carol had said, "It didn't really feel necessary." Father Gabriel had presided over the ceremony, Carol had worn a simple but lovely white dress, and even Daryl had cleaned up shockingly well. Michonne smiled now at the words, "Daryl and Carol's." Her heart warmed at the thought of her friends happy and settled down with one another.

"Oh?" was all Rick's reply.

"Yeah... Daryl's still teaching me how to fix the engine of that car. And Carol said it's been way too long since she had some time with Judy. We're gonna eat dinner there." It was a statement, not a question, and Carl headed straight for the front door, Judith in his arms.

Rick sighed. "Looks like I'm eating this alone tonight."

"What about me?" Michonne teased, bumping him lightly with her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah? I figured you'd be having dinner with _Santiago_ ," Rick replied, a slight sneer in his voice at her boyfriend's name. He always said it that way, as if he were incapable of pronouncing the man's name with any real respect.

Michonne shook her head at his attitude but chose not to address it. "No, we had lunch together already. Besides," she grinned. "You wouldn't really expect me to miss your spaghetti, would you? I'm going to grab a shower, too."

Rick watched her walk away, admiring the fluid motion her body made with every step. Indulging in a few thoughts of Michonne in the shower, Rick attended to the sauce again.

Part 3

Michonne had only been upstairs for a couple of minutes when there came a loud knock on the front door. Setting down his wooden spoon, Rick strode into the other room to answer it. When he swung the door open, he saw Santiago standing on the other side.

"Yes?" Rick said shortly. _What is he doing here? She said she just saw him earlier today_ , Rick grumbled inwardly.

"Is Michonne home?" the other man asked just as shortly.

Rick opened the door and allowed Santiago to step inside. Michonne's boyfriend was no taller than him, but he was broader and more powerfully built. His biceps were easily the size of Rick's thighs. _Sure_ , Rick thought snidely, _if I had all that time to lift weights in that stupid home gym he's always bragging about, I'd look like that, too_. _If I didn't have an entire community to run, and if I were childless._ _If all I had to do was take care of myself._

"She's upstairs in the shower. You can wait for her down here." It was more of a command than an offer. Rick gestured toward the couch.

"Thanks, but I'll wait for her up in her room," Santiago replied, his eyebrows slightly raised as if daring Rick to object. He turned on his heel and headed up the stairs.

Sighing irritably, Rick returned to the kitchen and added the last ingredients to his sauce. He stirred, turned the heat down on low, and covered the pot. Now the sauce could simmer until it was ready. He turned toward the kitchen table where plans for adding new watchtowers around the perimeter of Alexandria were laid. He had just focused on details for the southwest tower when the sound of a conversation issued from the baby monitor on the kitchen island.

"Ti, what are you doing here?" came Michonne's voice. Rick groaned when he realized the other half of the monitor was still in her room. Judith often had trouble sleeping, but she seemed to rest well with Michonne, so the toddler often slept in her room. The camera of the monitor was pointed toward the inside of the playpen where Judith had slept, so Rick couldn't see Michonne and Santiago, but he could hear every word they were saying.

"Oh, _mamacita_ , look at you! Come here, let me help you get that towel off!" Santiago was saying. Rick ground his teeth and walked toward the monitor to silence it. The last thing he wanted to hear was Michonne having sex with someone else. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard her response.

"No, I'm not ready for that. You can't just show up in my bedroom and expect me to —"

"Baby, I'll make it good, I promise. How long has it been for you? It's been way too damn long for me. Just let me show you. Now, c'mere."

"No," Michonne insisted firmly. There was a noise of drawers opening and closing. "I'm just... I'm not ready. You need to respect that. Now, I'm going to go get dressed. You can wait here, if you want, but we're not having sex, Ti."

Rick heard her close the bathroom door, and her bed squeaked. Santiago must have sat down on it to wait. The frustrated boyfriend grumbled, "The hottest woman in Alexandria is with me, or _supposed_ to be, anyways, and a man still can't get some pussy. Goddamn it."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Rick debated with himself whether to turn the device off or leave it on. He knew listening in would be violating Michonne's privacy, but he relished the opportunity to hear first-hand evidence of the condition of their relationship. The fact that they evidently hadn't yet become lovers was a source of great relief to him, as unreasonable as he knew that was. Rick had just decided to turn the monitor off when Santiago started talking again. Evidently, Michonne had returned from dressing in the bathroom. The words he heard next kept him standing next to the monitor, his finger hovering near the switch without touching it.

Part 4

"Why won't you sleep with me?" Santiago demanded without preamble as soon as she walked back into the room.

"You just show up unannounced in my room, and that's all you have to say?" Michonne asked, her expression incredulous.

Santiago sighed and shrugged his shoulders irritably. "I wanted to talk to you. Is that a crime? I notice you never _invite_ me up here to your bed."

"Is that really all that's on your mind today?" Michonne deflected.

"It's not fair to me. You should at least give me a reason why besides just 'I'm not ready.' You kiss me, but you only let it go so far. Why?" Santiago gestured towards his well-muscled chest. "You don't think I'm attractive? You think it'd be terrible to wake up and look at me the next morning?"

She sighed and leaned against her dresser, crossing her arms in front of her. "It's not that, Ti. You're very handsome." _I think you already knew that and just wanted to hear it_ , she thought.

"Then what? You're scared you'll get pregnant? We'll just go see Dr. Cloyd, she'll take care of us, no problem."

"I'm a grown woman. I know a thing or two about birth control."

"I know what it is." Santiago's expression darkened.

 _Here it comes_. "What?"

"You want Rick Grimes to pop your cherry, yeah?" A challenging look gleamed in Santiago's eyes.

Michonne drew in a deep breath and stood up tall. "First of all, do you really think I'm a virgin?"

He shrugged sullenly and wrinkled his nose in a dissatisfied expression. "Maybe. You act like one of the sisters from the convent."

"I'm no virgin, Santiago, and I'm no nun. I've had several lovers."

"Sure, and you want your next one to be that _vaquero_ downstairs."

She drew in a breath to calm herself. Patiently, she said in a more gentle tone, "I get that you're angry and jealous. But you shouldn't make baseless accusations. There's nothing going on between Rick and me, not like that. I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Yeah?" Santiago said challengingly. "I don't know that. Maybe you don't want me because you already get plenty of dick right here at home."

Michonne felt her patience dissipate at the challenge to her honor. Her eyes reflected her anger. "First I'm a nun, now I'm a whore? If this is really what you think, you don't know me at all, Santiago."

Shaking his head irritably, he insisted, "It's not right that you live with him. If he was gay, sure. But it's not proper for you to share a home with a man in this way."

"We're going to discuss this again?"

"I know I said I would drop it, but I can't. It eats away at me. Why should you be here with him?"

"I've already explained —"

"Yeah, he's your friend, he needs your help. But he doesn't need you to be his live-in servant!"

"I am no servant! I do as I choose!"

"So you choose to be here?" Santiago demanded, his eyes flashing.

"Rick took me in when he had no good reason to do so, and he's been a friend to me every moment after that. I've lived with him since... since I came back to my senses," she struggled to explain it to him. There was so much about herself that he didn't know, that she had chosen not to share. How could she expect him to really understand? "This is my home, Santiago. It doesn't feel right to me to leave."

"Move in with me," Santiago pleaded. Michonne's eyes widened at this because they had never discussed such a possibility before, but he plowed ahead. "You can still help with his kids. Train Carl, watch the baby, whatever you want. We'll be friends with Rick. We'll have him over for dinner every damn night of the week, if you want. Please, just come with me."

She looked deeply into his hopeful eyes and realized she could do this. She could walk away from Rick and build a life for herself elsewhere, with someone else. Rick would act as if he were understanding, of course. He wouldn't try to keep her from going. And for a while, they would probably stay close friends. But the sadness in Rick's eyes would grow deeper, and he would pull away from her to protect himself. Already, he was careful what he said around her about Santiago so as not to offend her. His guardedness only disturbed her, however, for he had never kept his opinion to himself before, not with her. As she silently stood there, gazing at the attractive man before her, she asked herself what she really wanted her future to look like. Santiago wasn't going to be satisfied with afternoon dalliances on his couch, and she had a decision to make.

"No," she said softly. "This is where I belong."

Santiago's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. "Then you leave me no choice. Him or me," he demanded, pointing to his chest with his thumb.

Lifting her chin defiantly, she replied, "An ultimatum? You sure you want to make that play?"

" _Him_ or _me_?" he repeated emphatically.

Part 5

"Him."

Rick nearly fell over when Michonne's one-word reply came through the baby monitor's speakers. A moment later, her bedroom door slammed so hard he could hear it clearly in the kitchen without any help of the device. As Santiago's heavy steps came thundering down the stairs, Rick quickly flipped the off switch.

Santiago stormed into the kitchen and got up in Rick's face. "Why don't you grow a pair, huh? Treat her like a woman and not like your damn _niñera_!"

"You wanna step back?" Rick returned icily. His opponent, as he saw him, was already clearly defeated, and Michonne would probably rather he not break his face right after she broke his heart.

The other man only snarled in response and stomped out the front door.

After waiting a few moments to steady his breathing, Rick turned off the heat under the food and headed upstairs to Michonne's bedroom. He knocked on the door that Santiago had slammed shut, and waited for her muffled consent to enter. Gently, Rick swung the door on its hinges to reveal Michonne sitting on the edge of her bed, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her clasped hands. She looked deep in thought.

"So, uh," Rick began, trying to sound casual. "Santiago just left. He seemed pretty pissed. Everything okay?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I..." Michonne's voice trailed off as her gaze met Rick's. She cleared her throat and said more strongly, "I broke up with him."

Rick tried to inject the right amount of surprise into his expression. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Wow, that's... what happened?"

She was silent for a long moment. "He tried to make me choose between him and you."

She stood and faced Rick as he sat on her bed. All of a sudden, she placed both hands on his shoulders and shoved him hard so that he landed on his back on the mattress. Sliding one knee into the gap between his legs, she leaned over him, supporting herself on her arms, and moved her face in close to his. She looked deeply into his wide, surprised eyes and stopped her face only millimeters from his. In fact, she was so close he could feel her lips barely brushing against his.

"I chose you," she whispered.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"I chose you."

Michonne shifted her leg so that she straddled Rick's lap. Her weight pressed pleasurably into his pelvis, and he felt his body responding beneath her. He raised his head a fraction of an inch to close the distance, softly capturing her lips with his own. Their mouths moved slowly, savoring the sensations flooding their bodies from the intimate contact. Rick drew his tongue over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. As their tongues circled one another, he brought one hand up to caress her face while the other settled on the warm, firm flesh at her waist just under her shirt. She broke the kiss to confess, "I'm tired of waiting, of denying, of trying to make something else work. I want this." Delighting in the feel of Rick's bulge growing under her, she sat up, still straddling him, and pulled off her tank top, tossing it across the room.

For Rick, her aggressiveness was like pouring gasoline on a fire. He suddenly flipped her over onto her back and kissed her roughly so that it hurt her mouth. He quickly stripped off his shirt, then pushed his hips against hers, and Michonne gasped at the feel of his erection grinding against her center over the thin material of her yoga pants. Even through Rick's jeans, she could feel how long and hard he was. One of his hands was shoved under her back to press her tightly against him while the other kneaded the soft flesh of the cleavage spilling out of her bra. He sucked and nipped his way down the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone until he reached her breasts. In his haste to get her naked as quickly as possible, he yanked the bra down impatiently rather than reaching around to unfasten it. He took a breast in each hand, and his hot, hungry mouth latched on, sucking urgently, moving from one to the other, then back again. He broke away from her tits and brought his mouth up to her ear, darting his tongue inside and drawing a low moan from her. "You need a good fuck?" he whispered in her ear. "I'll give it to you."

 _He thinks I just want_... "No, wait. Rick, wait," she cupped his face with a hand, directing him to look at her. "I don't just want to make love to you, I want _you_ , all of you, every part." At her words, Rick's head dropped into the crook of her neck, and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close against his bare chest. He stayed like that for quite some time, not moving, and Michonne felt him going soft against her. "Rick?" she whispered.

He raised his head, and his eyes were wet and red-rimmed as if he were holding back tears. "After everything? You know how badly I screwed up with — with _her_. I told you everything, and even after all that? No. No, Michonne. You deserve better. You deserve... hell, anything that's _not me_."

He pushed himself off of her and started to leave the bed, but she said, "Rick, if you get off of this bed, I swear I will never forgive you." He froze and stared at her, confused. She stood at the side of the bed and began slowly stripping of all of her clothing.

"Michonne, don't —"

"Don't tell me what to do," she commanded as she slid her panties off her hips and onto the floor. Rick's conflicting emotions warred on his face: lust at the sight of her body entirely naked for him, rage against himself for allowing this to happen. Joining him on the bed again, she sat squarely in his lap, hushing his objections, and wrapped her legs around him. "Fuck," Rick whispered, closing his eyes against the vision in front of him.

"Open your eyes and look at me," she commanded sternly. When he obeyed, he saw that her hard expression was a contrast to all the soft chocolate skin she was revealing to him. "You don't get to decide for me who I do and do not deserve, who I should and should not be with. You have tried to deprive me of my right to decide for myself who my heart will belong to. It's my choice, not yours. You can reject me if you don't want me. But don't try to decide for me whether or not I want you. You have no right to do so."

"I... I never thought about it that way," Rick confessed. "I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me from _you_?" Michonne asked, and he nodded. "Rick, when I look at you, I see a man who's made serious mistakes but learned from them. You want to be a better man for your kids and your family and everyone who depends on you, and you try to live up to that every day. Since we took down the herd, you have lived for two things: your children and this community. They are what you eat, sleep, and breathe for. And that makes you a good man, Rick."

She leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was tender and slow with none of the urgency they felt earlier. Their lips and tongues searched and explored each other, figuring out what they liked best. Her hands cupped his face while his caressed her waist, back, and hips, intentionally avoiding her most sensitive parts, saving those for later. She sucked gently on his bottom lip and as he moaned deeply, she felt him coming alive again beneath her. "I want you," she whispered to him. "Not your idea of what you should be. _You_."

"I want you, too," Rick confided, his eyes reflecting his intense desire. "I love you, Michonne."

"I love you, too," came the whispered reply, and she pressed herself close against his bare chest, his hair tickling her nipples, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed long and deep as his hands trailed down to her ass and firmly squeezed her cheeks. She gave the waistband of his jeans a tug and requested, "Take these off. I want to watch you." She moved off of his lap and onto her knees to give him room to slide off the bed.

He paused as he stood, twisting the gold band on his left hand. Slowly, he pulled it off and set it on the table beside her bed. "I guess I won't be needing a wedding ring anymore... not unless you decide to give me a new one someday." She reached up and kissed his lips, trying to communicate all the love and affection she could in that kiss.

When she settled back again, he proceeded with her request, unbuckling his belt and letting it drop onto the floor. His eyes riveted to her face, he unfastened his jeans, pushed them down, and kicked them out the way. Standing before her in only a pair of form-fitting black boxer briefs, he hitched his thumbs into the sides of his underwear, but she leaned forward and grabbed his hands to stay him. "Wait." She ran her hands over his hard, chiseled muscles from his abs up to his biceps and shoulders then back to his chest. She gave both of his nipples a little pinch, and he smiled and growled, "That's my job."

She grinned naughtily at him and moved back. "Go on."

His hands returned to his briefs where his erection was straining against the fabric, and he pulled them down to reveal his naked self to her. The deep grooves in his hips and the thick trail of dark hair against his pale skin all led down to his cock. He was long, thick, and smooth, his pronounced head was red and slick with pre-cum, and his ball sack was large and heavy. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her off the bed so that she stood with him, their bodies close together, and his hard dick pressed into her lower belly. He bent his head and flicked his tongue over her nipples, caressing the curves of her breasts with his fingertips, then suckled gently at one. He raised his head and whispered, "You're so beautiful," before turning his mouth to the other breast. As he sucked, his hands reached around to lightly squeeze her cheeks. He trailed a finger between them, over her anus and forward to her slit, teasing her opening from the back. Her groans and gasps of pleasure caused his cock to twitch and jump, and pre-cum dripped heavily on the carpet. Rick nuzzled his face into the curve of the underside of one of her tits and ran his tongue over the crease in her skin between her breast and her rig cage. As he lowered himself to rest on one knee, his mouth continued downward, skimming over the firm muscles of her belly, dipping into her navel. His hands came back around, and he teased her by running his fingertips up and down her inner thighs and over her lower belly. He relished the sight of her well-trimmed little thatch of curls glistening with the evidence of her arousal. After he licked up the beads of her juices that were running down her inner thighs, he barely brushed his mouth against the outer lips of her pussy. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, but she didn't push his head forward. She wanted him to go at his own pace. Her scent was filling the air around them, and he found the fragrance intoxicating. Slow enough to be torturous for her, he put forth his tongue and dragged it through her slit. She was so wet, there was enough to swallow, and he did so gladly. Suddenly, he pulled away, and Michonne gasped, "Wait, what? Don't stop now, please!" But he moved over to the bed, laying down flat on his back, and reached for her.

"I want you to sit on my face," he explained with a lustful gleam in his eyes. Feeling her skin grow hot with a deep flush, she followed him eagerly to the bed. She straddled his shoulders, then scooted forward towards his face. He wrapped his strong arms around her thighs, locking her in place as soon as her pussy was positioned directly over his mouth. He kissed every inch of her pubic mound, and sucked each of her large outer labia into his mouth in turn. His tongue followed the curves of her sensitive inner lips, and she cried out when he explored her clit with the tip of his tongue. He gave her bud a few light, quick strokes, then moved his mouth downward to her opening. He swirled his tongue around the rim of her entrance in circles, then pulled his head back to blow a gentle gust of air against her entire pussy. She gasped and swore. Rick indulged in a self-satisfied grin before plunging his tongue deep inside of her, fucking her with it. At the same time, he brought one hand around to her ass, wetting a finger in her arousal before teasing the entrance of her anus with it. When he was confident she wouldn't shy away from what he was doing with his mouth, he released the grip his other hand had on her thigh. He pulled out his tongue and inserted two fingers deep inside her. He was about to return his attention to her clit when his fingertips suddenly brushed against a string... no, two strings, deep inside her vagina. He paused for a moment, confused about what they could be. A tampon? No, those had strings that went on the outside. He pushed the matter from his mind, not wanting to lose their momentum. He fucked her with his two fingers, sliding them in and out of her slick pussy, before adding a third. It was a very tight fit, and Michonne cried out in pleasure as his fingers stretched her. He sucked her clit into his mouth at the same moment he slid a fingertip of his other hand into her anus.

He had no way of anticipating what she did next. Without moving from his mouth, she bent her back into a deep backbend, supporting herself against the mattress with one hand. With the other hand, she reached for his stiff dick, which was standing at attention behind her, and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She proceeded to give him an expert hand job, even as he still had his face buried up to his eyes in her pussy. _Holy fuck!_ Rick thought in shock. _I knew she was limber, but I had no idea she could do this!_ He sucked her clit more urgently as the ecstasy of what she was doing with her hand ricocheted through his body, fucked her harder and faster with his fingers. As he came closer to climax, it became more and more difficult to keep up a steady rhythm between his mouth and hands, but he was determined to get her off first. Just as he was getting truly desperate, her hips shook, her thighs nearly closed around his head, and her pussy and ass both clenched tight around his fingers. "Rick! Rick, oh, fuck, Rick!" she called over and over as her honey flooded over his mouth, trickling down his chin and neck, but she didn't stop what she was doing with her hand. He lost all self-control then, his orgasm hitting him hard. His hips bucked wildly beneath her, and thick white cum shot out of his cock, arcing high into the air before falling back down onto the sheet. He moaned deeply into her pussy as he licked up every drop he could get. When both of their tremors subsided, she pushed herself back up into a sitting position, then swung her leg over to free him from his position beneath her.

"Goddamn," Rick swore, propping himself up on one elbow and giving her a dazed grin. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Michonne just smiled and shook her head at him. She lay back on the mattress, and he scooted over to her, laying his head on her warm belly. He closed his eyes sleepily and mumbled, "Mmm, that was good."

"Same here," Michonne murmured, pushing a few sweat-dampened curls off his forehead.

Rick opened his eyes a moment later, and cleared his throat. "So, earlier, I thought I felt a string inside of you. Was I imagining things?"

"No. That's my birth control. About a month before all hell broke loose, I had my doctor implant an IUD. It's removed by pulling on the strings. That must have been what you felt."

Rick nodded. "So... that was over two years ago. Is it still good?"

"Yeah," Michonne confirmed. "It's supposed to be effective for five years."

A lascivious grin spread over his face. "Well, we'd better try it out, then."

She gave him a throaty laugh. "You're already up for it?"

"Come here and see," he growled and pulled her close, covering her body with his. His cock was, indeed, long and hard against her thigh, and she wondered at his ability to recover. He gave her a passionate kiss, and she tasted her own juices all over his mouth and tongue. It felt right and wonderfully dirty at the same time, and her own desire rapidly increased. He supported himself over her on one arm as he reached down and took hold of his dick with the other hand, sliding it through her slit to slick himself in her juices. Letting go of himself, he spread her open with two of his fingers and aligned his head with her entrance. Pausing there, he looked deeply into her eyes and told her again, "I love you."

"Oh, Rick," she breathed out. "I love you, too."

Both of them looked down between their bodies and watched as he slid his cock inside her. Slowly he went, just the head at first, then inch by inch, he filled her. He shuddered at the sight of her gorgeous pussy swallowing his dick. She was so warm and wet and tight around him. The hand job had been excellent, but he had been craving the feel of her wetness on his cock, and now he was enveloped in it. He shook again from head to toe, and she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, crossing her ankles at his back to steady him. He didn't move for several moments, but bent his head to kiss and suck her tits while he stayed buried to the hilt in her. Finally, when he thought he could control himself, he pulled out until just his head was left inside her, before plunging back in again. She gasped and he groaned at the feeling of their bodies coming together again and again. His slow, deliberate thrusts were driving her crazy. She could feel every inch of him inside her pussy, and she spread her legs wider to give him greater access, squeezing her walls around his girth. She dug her heels into the mattress and matched his thrusts with her hips. He picked up the pace, fucking her harder and faster until he was slamming into her. She pinched and squeezed her own nipples between her fingers, and Rick swore at the sight of her touching herself. Another orgasm was on her almost before she knew what was happening. Head pushing against the pillow, eyes fluttering closed, she called his name breathlessly over and over. Rick felt her walls rapidly clenching and unclenching around his length, and pride filled his chest as he watched her ride the second orgasm he'd given her. When her climax was over, and her body uncoiled beneath him, he lowered himself to his elbows and kissed her all over her neck and breasts, savoring the salty taste of her sweat. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever known," he whispered to her. "I love watching you come." She smiled, and they exchanged languid kisses.

He pulled out slowly and nudged one of her hips with his hand. "Would you turn over? I want to feel you from the back." She happily complied, rolling onto her hands and knees, arching her back so that her ass was in the air for him. "Damn... do you know how long I've admired your ass? How long I've been wanting to see it just like this?" Rick asked.

"I could guess," she teased him. "Probably from the beginning, right?"

"Mmm, yeah. Even before I fell in love with you, I thought your ass was incredible."

She bounced her booty for him a little and commanded, "Get back inside me, Rick."

He wasn't about to argue with that. He positioned himself behind her and slid his dick in smoothly. "Oh, god, yeah," he groaned. He took a wide stance with his knees so he could feel his balls swinging freely with every thrust. Sometimes he gave her short, shallow thrusts, bending over her with his breath was hot on her back, reaching for her breasts to jiggle them so they bounced in his hands. Other times he straightened and grasped her hips by handfuls, pushing as deep inside her as he could go. Her ass sprung up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He loved to lean back and watch as his whole length slid into her engorged pussy. Their lovemaking was so primal, so satisfying, he had never felt anything so good before. His balls grew tight and swollen, pressing up against his shaft, and Rick knew he wasn't far from another orgasm. He reached around and found her clit, rubbing the pad of his finger up and down it swiftly. If he could just... get her off... again... before...

It didn't take long this time. He stroked her clit and gave her thrusts as hard and steady as a drum, and she climaxed again, her back shining with sweat, her hips trembling under his hands, groans and expletives tumbling from her lips. Her pussy gripped him tightly as his own orgasm claimed his mind and body. His back curved sharply, and he pushed his hips forward from his knees as far as he could, his entire body forming an arch with his dick as the keystone. He filled her with streams of his hot, sticky seed, moaning her name all the while.

He had to catch himself from collapsing on top of her when it was over. He felt utterly spent in the best way possible. Pulling out and rolling heavily onto his back, he simply lay there, trying to catch his breath. Michonne spread herself out on her stomach and gasped, "Yeah. Me, too." He caught her eye and laughed weakly.

"That was — the best sex — of my entire life," he whispered exhaustedly.

"Really?" Michonne sat up on one elbow, a self-satisfied smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, yeah." Rick nodded. "Definitely."

"Damn... and I haven't even gone down on you yet."

He groaned, "Have mercy on an aging man. That'll have to wait until next time... I'll look forward to it, though." She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, and he summoned the strength to return the kiss.

Suddenly, they both heard the front door slam. "Where the hell is everyone?" Carl's voice thundered from downstairs.

"Oh, shit!" Rick and Michonne whispered simultaneously. She dived under her covers while Rick quickly rolled off the bed, shoving on his underwear and jeans as fast as he could. He hurried out of her room, but it was too late. Carl stood in the hallway with Judith in his arms. He took in the sight of his father, shirtless and sweaty, his hair sticking up everywhere, then looked past him into the bedroom, where Michonne had pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Carl shook his head and said, "I can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I?" As he tromped downstairs with his little sister, he called back, "It's about damn time! Maybe you'll stop being such a hardass now!"

Rick looked back at Michonne, and they both shared a good laugh.


End file.
